The present application relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating device and an electronic apparatus using a vibrating diaphragm fan.
With constant improvement in performance and power consumption of electronic products, heat generated thereby is also increasing. However, as for a product with very limited space, because a fan cannot be installed inside the product, heat dissipating can only be performed in ways of heat dissipation and natural convection. However, since a heat dissipating capacity of the product is limited by a size of a surface area of the product, which results in limitation to a total power consumption of the product, only a chipset with a smaller power may be chosen, which thereby limits performance of the product. Meanwhile, an overall height of an electronic product decreases continuously, a battery capacity is increasing, and a performance of a chip is being promoted. As a result, a surface temperature of the product becomes higher and higher. On the other hand, it is more and more demanding on user's usage experience of the product, so the surface temperature of an electronic product has become an important factor affecting the user's usage experience.
In existing solutions to the heat dissipating problem, a uniform temperature material is adopted to make the surface temperature more uniform, but less power consumption can be solved; or a vibrating diaphragm fan is adopted to take place of a conventional axial-flow fan and centrifugal fan, and such fans do not need space reserved for upper and lower air inlets, and a minimum height thereof can be 3 mm, which can meet requirement of a thinner overall system machine. However, different from working mechanisms of the conventional fan, the vibrating fan depends on a diaphragm vibrating up and down in a cavity, compresses air out of the cavity at a certain vibration frequency, the air being jetted out of a horizontal vent in a mode of pressure pulsation, and being blew to conventional vertically-arranged heat dissipating fins. Since the conventional vertically-arranged heat dissipating fins have very small gaps and are perpendicular to a horizontal jet direction, obstruction to the airflow by the conventional vertically-arranged heat dissipating fins results in turbulence and noises, which severely affects heat dissipating effect and user's usage experience.
When a heating device is dissipated heat, a region on the heat dissipating device not covered by the airflow blew out of the air outlet by the fan has a slow speed of heat dissipation, which renders a relatively high temperature on a shell of the electronic apparatus in contact with the region, the user's usage experience is affected.
In addition, the vibrating diaphragm fan has working mechanisms different from the conventional fan, the vibrating diaphragm fan depends on a diaphragm vibrating up and down in a vibrating diaphragm fan body, compresses air in the vibrating diaphragm fan body out of the vibrating diaphragm fan body at a certain vibration frequency, the air being jetted out of the horizontal vent in the mode of pressure pulsation. Since the vibrating diaphragm fan generates wind based on vibration principle, the vibrating diaphragm fan body will have much vibration. After the diaphragm vibrating fan is set in a system, it will drive the system to vibrate, so that the user's usage experience is very poor.
Therefore, problems as follows are urgently to be solved, i.e. how to reduce obstruction to the airflow horizontally jetted out of the air outlet of the fan by the heat dissipating fins of the heat dissipating device, and how to reduce noises, thereby enhancing the heat dissipating effect and improving the user's usage experience.